Korvak Shudharra (Ylem)
'Korvak Shudharra Ylem '(/kɔːɹ-væk ʃud-hɑːɹ-ə jlɛm/ Lucitrean: /koʊr-vɑːk ʃud-hɑːr-a: jlim/; 24th May 3061) is a Lucitrean -born intelligence operative. He orginally began as a Geshtuka (Intelligence Field Officer) and then fell into the role of Case Manager (Gehtarg) and began working on recruiting new assets for Lucitrean Intelligence, as well as securing the temporary Lucitrean Chancery building. His last assignment was to protect the Lucitrean Ambassador to Ostenar, Melke Ikora Zeb. His cover for that assignment was that he was the attached military escort and bodyguard, Zeldrz rank three. His current standing is fugitive, in assylum at the Temple to Arborek, Ur, Lucitrea. Korvak has proved to be capable in a number of situations, ranging from gathering intellingence on the ground to going deep cover in enemy territory. He is a personality chameleon, taking on roles and developing them into fully formed personas. He can speak Lucitrean, Terhan, and Utovian fluently. He speaks a small about of Shimin . Korvak enjoys jogging, target shooting, driving, and dancing. He also has mechanical and jury-rig skills. He is an avid fan of cars and is a proud owner of a Scimitar back in Lucitrea that he helped rebuild with his own two hands. He smokes cigarettes, a habit he picked up in Utovia. Physical appearance Korvak has a wiry build, medium light skin tone, brown hair and brown eyes. When it suits him, his face can appear fair and somewhat plain, forgettable. When he smiles very widely, he has dimples. Depending on his current assignment, his dress and mannerisms adapt themselves. Currently, he prefers an Eastern flair to his clothing such as three piece suits in monochromes, browns, and tans, and chain smokes cigarettes. Due to the bombing of the hotel in Ostenar, Korvak's torso is covered in scars from being burned. As of the Chancery invasion, he is missing his pinkie and ring finger on his right hand. Biography Korvak was a quiet child until his teen years, standing in the shadow of his older sister Aldara. If you were ignored, you were behaving, was one of the unspoken rules of the Ylem household. His parents were very strict and hard on him. They vasty favored his sister to him and let her get away with an obscene amount of bullying. He learned quickly that complaining did not get him any results. But he loved Aldara and wanted her approval and attention as much as, if not more than, that of his parents. To him, she was a cool kid. She hung out with cool people. He wanted to be just like her. He also learned early on that he loved cars and liked hanging around the repair shop doing odds and ends. He and his sister put together a Scimitar from a rusty husk they'd bought for cheap at an auction, rebuilding and refurubishing the car over a period of two years. Aldara even taught him how to drive it. He loved being on the open road, with the music playing loud, and driving far too fast for someone without an official license. It was perhaps the building of the car together that kept any semblence of family between Aldara and Korvak alive. Their clan Ehanna began to put together lists of potential matches for them both, mostly focusing on Aldara. Although she dated several of the choices, she did not date any of them for any length of time nor did she marry any of them. However, Aldara dated Melke Ikora Zeb for the longest and Korvak met both Melke and Breav Lorti Quarah, both of two powerful Clans. Korvak became a sort of chapperone of sorts for their dates, tagging along with the older group and feeling a bit enamoured with the experience of hanging with an older, influential crowd. Yet he got older and especially as his sister prepared and left for the army, Korvak became dissatisfied and bored, having no direction in his life. He wished that he was someplace else, somewhere else. He began jacking cars and taking joyrides, loving the sense of thrill and freedom that he got from committing crimes. Unfortunately, he was ultimately caught red-handed at the end of a long and drawn out police chase. After his family nearly disowned him for misbehaving, Korvak only became more careful and secretive about his exploits. Unbeknownst to him, however, he was being marked and watched by Lucitrean Intelligence. It took a certain type of personality to be an Intel Officer; most Lucitreans did not fit the profile. But Korvak was something of an anomaly. He came from a family of high standing and was educated, yet was rapidly learning streetsmarts befitting those of the lower class. Instead of going to jail and ruining his and his family's reputation, he was recruited by Harv, a Case Manager, into Lucitrean Intelligence and put through training as soon as he completed schooling. Harv quickly managed to adopt the kind of parental-mentor repor with Korvak that easily led him to make the choice to become an Intelligence Officer. Harv continued to be a presence in Korvak's life and kept an eye on his career for years to come. Education and career After graduating from high school with average scores, Korvak began training as a Geshtuka. His performance was excellent and he applied his mind to the tasks of getting close to people, headhunting, and intelligence gathering. He learned how to carry and shoot, how to fight and be resourceful in hand to hand combat including "dirty fighting" and alternative weapons, how to set traps, and handle a variety of situations including resisting torture. He proved especially good at evasive defensive and offensive driving. Although he is not very large or muscular, he is flexible and an accurate shot. He ensured that he did not get close to anyone in his training group, knowing that they would all be dispered save for their first partner. Training groups were small, only ten people, in order to preserve the annonymity that the Intelligence community sought tooth and nail to maintain. Korvak finished third in his group for overall performance measures. Assignments Korvak's first assignment was a trial assignment in Lucitrea. After a year of probation he was put on his first real assignment, deployed to Utovia to go undercover as a Utovian gang member named Gregor. Here he infiltrated a family and managed to report accurate information back to Lucitrea for over two years. He was recalled and immediately put into the position of watching Melke and his group, finding out that his sister was playing bodyguard to him. However, intelligence was not robust enough and there was concern for Melke's security. So, operating as Green, Korvak watched from afar and attempted to decipher and remove threats before they impacted the group. Unfortunately, the intel on the bombing of the hotel came a hair too late. Although he was able to remove most of the people from the building, he ended up caught in the blast in a last-shot attempted at making sure his friends and colleagues...and charges escaped. He was injured quite badly, suffering extensive burns and placed in the hospital for several weeks. Then, the Lucitrean group was grabbed by Arsov and things really took a turn for the worse as they spent several weeks in a high security off-shore prison named The Rock. Korvak was assigned to replace his sister, Aldara (Special Forces), due to her failures and her mental state rapidly became unstable. Meeting them at the airport when the group arrived back after their time at the Rock, Korvak became a mainstay in Melke's life and thereafter ingrained himself into the group's affairs. He set up new and improved security at their temporary Chancery building, knowing that security was severely lacking. He got new cars and immediately began taking charge of the situation. However, as time progressed it became apparent to him that there were forces working outside of his ability to perceive. Things began to come together when he noted that he was being tailed, that there were operatives that he did not have files for or management intel on, and hints and outright cautionis from Harv that he should be careful of how much he reports to his higher ups. Once the war criminals were sprung from The Rock, Naami and Korvak teamed up with another Lo'Midam agent named Haddiya to try to figure out what the Utovians were up to. After failing to gather the intel via soft measures, they decided to kidnap the doctor's son and hold him for information. In the end, they were given a red herring about an upcoming attack on Maronbourg University and had to eliminate both the doctor and his son. Korvak finally confessed to Naami that things were getting out of control, that he thought that his own government was setting them up to fail. Soon after and on the same morning, the train tube was bombed and the Chancery was attacked by Utovians. Knowing the Utovian mindset and language proved valuable in playing for time as the seige lingered on. While Arsov was enjoying his moment, Korvak had managed to contact Naami, hoping she could help them out while they stowed themselves in the panic room. Before destroying all their phones, he also sent Naami a packet of intel that he'd been gathering on the side to uncover what was really going on inside the Lucitrean Intelligence community. During the seige, Korvak managed to ensure that he and Illyu, as those with training and who had sworn to protect, took the brunt of all the physical inducements to cooperate that the Utovians inflicted upon them. In the end, he gambled for more time and ended up losing his pinkie and ring finger on his right hand. As everyone lived, he felt that he won that gamble fully. However, after the subsequent recovery of the Lucitreans by the Shimin and Ostanian agents, Korvak was accused of traitorous acts by his own country, accused of espionage and removed by force from the Maronburg hospital. Eventually it was revealed that the Intelligence community in Lucitrea was undergoing severe internal problems, and that the Purth was pushing to use them as her own military frontrunners to further her own agenda. Korvak's mentor, Harv, managed to extricate Korvak from the hospital before he was taken into actual custody by the Lucitrean Intelligence. He would have been thrown in jail and await a fixed trial; instead he is currently in hiding as a fugitive in the Temple to Arborek in Ur, Lucitrea, until his innocence can be proven. Personal life Korvak has attachment issues. He does not have strong bonds with his parents and has a bad relationship with his sister. Korvak believes his most important bonds have been to his former partner, who died in the line of duty and to the Lucitrean team, especially Melke. Melke is the first person to give him a shinomma (Let) besides his own mother, and the first person he's given a shinomma (Hilem) to besides his own sister (Chichiyahah). Korvak finds Breav to be an irritating and self-absorbed personality, someone who does not understand the impact he has on other people. He is close friends with Illyu as they are both soliders of sorts, and Illyu was also close friends with Aldara. He considers Xyreer something of an aunt or close cousin, something like a mother figure that he never had when he was growing up. Naami is another source of much grief for Korvak; although he relies on her now to save his life, in the past she has gone from a danger to a perpetual thorn in his side. Their working relationship was wrought with arguments and subtle power plays when in fact all Korvak wanted to do was get the job done. Korvak has an on-again, off-again relationship with his religious beliefs. He has never been a -strong- adherant to his faith, but it has in recent times proved to help him deal with his emotional troubles. He has been in contact with Lorin Alim Hayahmar, a 2 Song Disciple of Arborek, a priest who is assigned to the entire Lucitrean team to help promote good mental health despite their incredible stressors. Lorin has seen Korvak through some major difficulties, and currently Korvak is taking refuge in the temple that he works, keeping an eye on him and helping him with the loss and fear that comes with his current status. Personality Korvak is a conflicted person who has built himself so many personalities he is not entirely sure which one, if any, is the real Korvak. He keeps much to himself and fabricates personalities to fit into his job roles, preferring to keep himself from personal affairs. The stresses that come with his job have marked him not just physically but mentally as well, even marking his shi (soul). Ylem, Korvak Ylem, Korvak Ylem, Korvak Ylem, Korvak Ylem, Korvak